This invention is light switch extension which enables people—particularly children—who cannot reach a wall switch to operate the switch safely from the floor, removing the temptation to scale furniture or the like to reach to the switch.
A number of prior inventions have provided devices of this general type. Some were too complex to be successful; some would permit a child to apply too much force or torque to the switch; and some could not tolerate substantial left-right deviations of the extension from a vertical orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,420 discloses a light switch extension comprising a rubber cap which is pushed over the handle of a wall switch, and an elongate member which is connected to the cap by a pin connection.
When one operates a wall switch directly with the fingers, it is not possible to apply substantial torque to the switch handle. However, when an extension member is attached to the handle, unless there is a torque and force limiting connection between the switch and the extension, damaging torques and force can be generated even by innocent movements of the extension. It is therefore important to provide a light switch extension intended for use by children with a connection to the light switch which prevents damage to the switch proper.